narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Temari
}} | english = }} is the oldest child of the Fourth Kazekage, making her the older sister of Gaara and Kankuro. Like her siblings, Temari is seen less often than the other main characters in the series. Personality Temari is generally overbearing, if not crude, toward those around her, rarely afraid to speak her mind. Temari does have a caring side though and is not above showing concern for others. She seems to value peace, as she questioned the reasoning of starting a war with Konoha. In Part II, Temari acts as a liaison between Sunagakure and Konoha to prepare for the next Chunin Exams. Like Kankuro, her relations with Gaara have greatly improved, though she isn't as close as the two brothers. When Gaara was captured by Akatsuki, Temari hurried back to the village to save her brother, and when Kankuro was poisoned, she watched over him until he was ready to move himself. Many of Temari's appearances are associated with Shikamaru Nara. Though they are opponents during the Chunin Exams, they come to each others' aid at different point in Part I. When Naruto returns to Konoha at the start of Part II and sees the two of them walking together, he asked them if they were on a date, which both of them denied. Despite her usual tough demeanor, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Shikamaru. Some examples include showing sympathy for him after his father scolded him for questioning if he should be ninja after the Sasuke rescue mission failed.Naruto Episode 135 Later, after Shikamaru had escorted her to the Konoha gates near the beginning of Part II, she told him that he should take his duties more seriously and quickly become a Jonin like herself.Naruto Shippuden Episode 7 Part I Chunin Exam arc During the preliminary matches of the Chunin Exams, Temari was pitted against Tenten. Since the bulk their fight goes unseen in the manga, the anime adaptation explains the circumstances. Tenten began the match by throwing wave after wave of weapons at Temari, though Temari easily blew them away with her fan. As Tenten ran out of weapons, Temari used her fan to trap Tenten in a cyclone and propel her into the air. She finished off the match quickly, as the cyclone dispersed and Tenten fell to the ground. Temari made it a point to have Tenten land on her closed fan, knocking Tenten unconscious. Even after she was declared the winner of the match, she threw Tenten off of the fan in attempt to have her land on the many weapons on the ground. However, Rock Lee jumped in to save Tenten before she hit the ground. During the final rounds of the Chunin Exam, Temari faces Shikamaru Nara. Knowing Shikamaru used shadows to trap his opponents, Temari made sure to stay out of his shadow's range. Despite this precaution on Temari's part, Shikamaru used various tactics to increase the distance his shadow can reach, all the while buying time for the sun to set and gave him more shadows to work with. As Temari evaded his attacks and prepared to finish the match, she was caught by his shadow, Shikamaru having navigated her to a position where he could easily trap her without her notice. Although Shikamaru appeared to be in a position where he can win the match he forfeits saying he used too much chakra. When the invasion of Konoha began, Temari was forced to help Gaara flee the village. In the anime, when Sasuke Uchiha began to pursue them, Temari stayed behind in an effort to slow Sasuke down, though he defeated her with little effort. After Gaara was defeated by Naruto, Gaara apologizes to both Temari and Kankuro, who were amazed, wondering what Naruto has done to him, while they carried him home. Sasuke Retrieval arc At the request of the Fifth Hokage, Temari and her brothers came to the aid of those sent out to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. Temari arrived to help Shikamaru in his fight against Tayuya. She asked Shikamaru for information on Tayuya, though after explaining Tayuya's abilities, Shikamaru replied that they should retreat. Uninterested in Shikamaru's opinion, Temari used Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance to level the surrounding the forest which caused a tree to fall on Tayuya, killing her. She accompanied him back to Konoha where she criticized Shikamaru for his lack of emotional control. He later sees Temari and her brothers off. Pre-Shippūden filler arcs When one of Gaara's students was kidnapped by the Shitenshounin, Temari and Kankuro joined him in rescuing her. In doing so, Temari was forced to fight Kujaku who has abilities similar to her own. Although she was able to hold her own for a while, her opponent's abilities began to overwhelm her. Just as Temari was about to be killed, Shikamaru and Ino arrive to save her. Shikamaru and Temari quickly began bickering but ultimately devise a strategy to defeat Kujaku. Temari uses her fan to change the direction of a nearby waterfall, allowing Shikamaru to increase the reach of his shadow by using the waterfall's shadow. After Shikamaru traps Kujaku, Temari finishes her off by summoning Kamatari. Part II Upon learning that Gaara has been kidnapped by Akatsuki, Temari joins Team Kakashi in rushing to Sunagakure. Because Naruto, like Gaara, is a jinchuriki, Temari sympathizes with him and is glad to know that there is someone like Naruto who can understand Gaara. Upon arriving, Temari finds Kankuro to have been gravely injured in his attempt to rescue Gaara. Wanting to save her brothers, Temari plans to join Team Kakashi in rescuing Gaara, though Chiyo volunteers in her place. Once Kankuro is well enough to walk, he sets out with Temari to catch up with Team Kakashi. When Gaara is found and revived, Temari joins Kankuro in thanking Team Kakashi for saving their brother. Tamari is seen during the 'Sasuke and the Sixth Hokage' arc setting off with Kankuro, escorting Gaara to the 5 Kage meeting, called by the Raikage. Temari scolds Kankuro for being late, as they are both needed to escort Gaara to the Summit of the Five Kages together. Kankuro counters Tamari, saying that he's only late because it had taken him a "while to figure out a new trick" and that it wasn't like Gaara needed bodyguards. Abilities Temari is a keen analyst and can easily deduce an opponent's strategies and weaknesses soon after a battle begins. During her second Chunin Exam fight, she easily calculated the distance it would take for Shikamaru to reach her with the Shadow Imitation Technique and was able to keep out of its grasp. Despite ultimately being out-thought in her fight against Shikamaru, Asuma called Temari an excellent strategist. Iron Fan For actual combat she uses her giant iron fan that, in addition to serving as a makeshift club, can be used to glide upon in order to intimidate her foes. Inscribed on her fan are three purple circles spaced equally across its length, which she calls "stars" ("moons" in the English dub). As she opens the fan to reveal each star in sequence, the fan's power increases greatly. Once all three moons are revealed, Temari can create slicing whirlwinds that she can guide with her chakra. Her winds allow her to attack from afar and alter the battlefield to her liking. Temari can also summon Kamatari, a one-eyed weasel summoned with her fan. Kamatari serves to aid her in battle, particularly by creating strong gusts of wind to attack her opponents, which then Temari can mold into attacks of her own. Other Media In addition to being a playable character in many Naruto video games, Temari makes a cameo in Naruto Shippūden: The Movie alongside Shikamaru. Trivia * In the omake at the end of Shippūden episode 75, Shikamaru tells Asuma that Naruto Shippūden will now be called Shikamaru Shippūden. The logo appears with the title and two silhouettes appear facing each other. One is Shikamaru and the other is Temari. * Temari was ranked as the 16th most popular character in the sixth and most recent Naruto character popularity poll. Temari was the 11th most popular character in Naruto according to the fifth poll. She finished 15th in the fourth poll. * Temari is based on the character Princess Iron Fan from Journey to the West. Quotes *"Wasn't much of a match, kinda boring." *(To Shikamaru)"You are awfully fragile. What kind of man are you?" *"Get yourself and that loser out of my way." *(To Shikamaru)"We're up one!" *"Sharpen your kama at sunset." References